Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story. Starts where we left off ad and review.
1. Chapter 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

When we left off they was all in preschool then home. They are going to preschool right now by the way of course. Then they went home for Thanksgiving break is coming. They love that Holiday of course in matter of fact. They will have good food and see family members they haven't seen for a year. They are at home right now and they are naked now of course. They are talking right now of course. That they are talking about thanksgiving and their bodies. They would go to the park but it is raining now.

"I love thanksgiving," said Phil, "By the way my favorite body part is my penis."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love my penis."

"Same here," said Lil, "You know i have a vagina which i love."

"I used to have one," said Cindy, "A penis until my dad cut them off me."

"We know," said Kimi, "He got his cut off in prison."

They are having a good time playing inside that house. They aren't playing with their genitals but with toys. They played until their parents dressed them and took them home. Tommy is still naked of course same as Dil. Dil then had his bath then before bedtime Tommy will soon have his. He loves bath time of course. She took him to the bathroom and put him in the bath. He is playing with his rubber duck. He knows not to masturbate in it is why. That is to keep him from doing that.

"I love baths," said Tommy, "This water is nice and hot of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "I know you love them after all."

"I love being naked," said Tommy, "After all i was born like this."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Only you was circumcised."

"So is Dil," said Tommy, "Same as Phil of course in matter of fact."

She knows he is right of course. I hope you like this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Great Thanksgiving

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park having fun that day of course. They know today is thanksgiving after all which they all love of course. They know thanksgiving is a good holiday of course. They are talking that they will have a good thanksgiving that year. They are having fun at the park. They are talking about thanksgiving of course after all. They will have a good time that love thanksgiving. That holiday family comes over of course. They will all have a good meal that night. They are talking now at the park.

"I love thanksgiving," said Phil, "We will have what most people have this night."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love thanksgiving it will be a great one."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I love thanksgiving of course."

"I sure do," said Kimi, "We are having what they had on the first thanksgiving."

They had fun at the park that day. They played until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had good meals that night of course. After that they had pie of course. They all had pumpkin pie of course in fact. They love thanksgiving a lot of course. They had a good thanksgiving of course. They know next year they will have another good thanksgiving. Later at the Pickles house they are talking of course. Tommy knows bath time is coming. He will of course see his penis when he gets naked.

"It was a great one," said Tommy, "Thanksgiving that is in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I had a good bath of course."

"It is bedtime Dil," said Didi, "And for you Tommy it is bath time."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am getting naked now. I am naked now of course."

"I can tell," said Didi, "You have a nice penis of course."

Next chapter is black Friday. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story of course.


	3. Black Friday and story

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at Tommy's house playing with a babysitter who is Taffy. Their parents are going shopping on Black Friday of course. They are playing with the toys there of course. Taffy will soon read them a story of course. That story is a Fairy tale of course. They love when she reads to them because the way she tells them that they love of course. They know story time is coming up of course. They love the way she tells stories because she does sounds. They are playing and talking until them of course.

"I love story time," said Phil, "The way she tells them is amazing and had a good thanksgiving."

"Same here," said Lil, "Taffy our favorite babysitter and yes a good thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We also had a good thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I love story time and had a good thanksgiving of course."

"Story time kids," said Taffy, "I am glad you all had a good thanksgiving same here."

They had another great story from her of course. They love the way she reads to them of course. They then went back to play with the toys of course. They are talking about the story that they heard from her of course. They loved that story of course in matter of fact. Their parents are going shopping on the busiest shopping day of the year of course. They will be there for a few hours at the mall of course. The children are talking about the story that they heard of course. They love story time of course.

"It was a good story," said Phil, "It was another good one of course."

"That it was," said Lil, "The way she tells them is amazing."

"I sure did," said Tommy, "I sure love the way she tells them of course."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I sure do love story time in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I love the way she tells stories of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Park and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park right now having fun in the sandbox having a good time. They all love that park a lot of course in matter of fact. They know they can't be naked there because it is a public park of course. They know showing genitals in public because it isn't decent of course. They are talking about the holidays that is coming up next month. Most of them there only celebrates one holiday next month. That holiday is Christmas of course. But Tommy and Dil celebrate it and Hanukkah of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "Next week i can sit on Santa's lap at the mall."

"Same here," said Lil, "Yes we do get to sit on his lap there of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Yes i will also sit on his lap there as well."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate that and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I love both holidays of course after all."

They had so much fun playing in that park there. They played there until it was time for them to go home of course. They had lots of fun there in the park. They all went home after that of course. Their parents did some shopping yesterday of course. At the Deville house Phil will soon have his bath because Lil just had her bath of course. Now it is time for Phil to take his bath of course. Mrs. Deville took him to the bathroom and stripped him naked. As always he looked down and see's his penis there.

"Bath is ready," said Mrs. Deville, "That way you can play in it until i wash you."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I always look at my penis before getting in it."

"I know that," said Mrs. Deville, "Just don't play with it in the bath."

"Okay then," said Phil, "I only play with it in private."

"That is good," said Mrs. Deville, "That is how it should be done."

After that he got out and got dried off. Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. Good park and bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together again. Like always they are naked as the day they was born of course in fact. They don't have pubic hair anymore so their vaginas are showing of course. Because they are naked their boobs is also showing. They are all girls so they have no shame there of course in matter of fact. They might be naked but they won't cover up of course. They love taking baths of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now just before the bath of course in matter of fact.

"I love baths," said Rainbow Dash, "Because they are so awesome in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "They are nice and relaxing of course."

"That they are," said Applejack, "I am glad we will take them together."

"I sure do," said Sunset Shimmer, "I always did love taking baths of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "The bath tub is full so time to get in it of course."

They then got in the tub of course. They are already naked so they went right into it of course. They are having a nice and hot bath of course. They played with the bath toys until it was time to wash themselves of course. They had a nice and relaxing bath of course. They got out and dried off and put their pajamas on and getting ready for bed of course. They are talking before they go to sleep of course. They are having another sleepover of course. They are talking right now of course.

"That was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "That bath that is in matter of fact of course."

"That it was," said Applejack, "I enjoyed that bath of course."

"I loved it," said Twilight Sparkle, "I always loved baths of course."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "I loved that bath of course."

"It was nice," said Pinkie Pie, "Maybe we can have a bath party sometime."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	6. Back at preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool now of course having a good time there of course. They all love that preschool of course in fact in matter of fact. They all love that preschool of course. To them it is like a second home to them of course. They are talking right now of course. That they sure love that preschool of course and talking about it when playing. They love preschool very much so of course. They know not to play with there genitals there. A boy there is playing with his penis there of course in fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "That boy is playing with his penis over there."

"Same here," said Lil, "And it does look like he is playing with it."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I know he is playing with it."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Teacher look at what he is doing over there."

"Boy stop that," said the teacher, "This isn't a place to play with that here."

He stopped playing with that after a girl said it would fall off. And that he would turn into a girl of course. That was just to scare him of course and it worked. They had a good time at preschool that day of course in fact. They love preschool and after story time and nap time. Then after playing some more it was time to go home of course. Then later at the Pickles house. Tommy is getting ready for his bath now. His mom then took off his clothes including his underwear and he looked at his penis.

"I love my penis," said Tommy, "It is sure neat looking of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well the bath tub is full now lets get you in it."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when it gets washed."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I always let you wash that."

"Yes mom," said Tommy, "I love washing it of course."

I need ideas for next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. We love this preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool now of course. They are playing with the toys there as in the boys with action figures and girls with the dolls. They are having a good time there of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool there of course. They are talking right now. They are talking about what they love at that preschool of course in fact. They love everything about that preschool of course. They also love talking about it of course. They know the rules of that place and obey them of course after all in fact.

"I love this place," said Phil, "This wonderful preschool that is in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is such a good place after all in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we go here together in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "It is now story time for i picked out another good story for you kids."

She picked out a story that is about kings and knights of course. The boys enjoyed it more than the girls in matter of fact. They all did like that story of course. They know nap time is coming of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool like a second home to them of course. They know that playing with genitals there is against the rules. But a bad boy is playing with his penis of course. The gang is seeing what he is doing of course and told on him. She told him to stop of course which he did of course.

"Good he stopped," said Phil, "Them parts needs to be played with in private."

"That he did," said Lil, "I heard they can fall off of course if someone does it."

"Yes he did," said Tommy, "They would only come off if cut off."

"That is good," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "Well it is nap time for you kids of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	8. Having fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool now of course. They are playing with the blocks right now of course having lots of fun in matter of fact. They do like playing with the blocks as well as the toys of course. They love that preschool and everything in it of course. They are talking right now as they are building a tower out of them blocks of course in fact. They know not to play with their genitals there. But still some boy or some girl does anyway of course. They know better then that of course. They are talking right now.

"This is looking good," said Phil, "I m glad we are playing with the blocks today of course."

"That it is," said Tommy, "This tower here is coming together nicely of course."

"I love it," said Lil, "I am also glad we are playing with the blocks today as well."

"It is done," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"It looks good," said the teacher, "Well it is story time and i picked out a good story."

They went to go hear that story of course. They are sure enjoying that good story of adventure. They loved that story a lot of course. Then after that they talked for a bit until nap time came of course. Then later at the Deville house Phil is getting ready for his bath of course. Mrs. Deville then took him in the bathroom and took off all his clothes of course. Like always he looked at his big and long penis and smiled. He loves his genitals of course. He loves to wash it of course. They are talking during his bath.

"It is a nice bath," said Phil, "I have my rubber duck here to play with."

"That is good," said Betty, "I know you love baths of course in fact."

"That i do," said Phil, "Playing with this keeps me from playing with my penis."

"That is good," said Betty, "This place is of course no place to masturbate of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I am glad i have this rubber duck to play with of course."

After his bath and got dressed after he was dried off of course. Then he and his sister went to sleep of course. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	9. Holidays and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool now of course. They are playing with the toys right now having a good time there in matter of fact of course. They love that preschool there of course because it is like a second home to them of course. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about the holidays and the preschool of course in matter of fact. They are talking and playing of course. They know that winter break is coming that month of course. To them that is the best preschool in that town of course.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I also love Christmas which is coming this month of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I love Christmas in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah at home."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Correct Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They heard another good story of course. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. Tommy like always will look at his penis when he is stripped naked for his bath of course. He does like being naked of course. He loves being a boy of course. They are talking about the holidays of course. They celebrate both Christian and Jewish holidays in that house of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "They are so much fun of course."

"That they are," said Didi, "I sure love them of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I see Dil is out in his pajamas."

"I see him," said Didi, "So that means it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love baths after all of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	10. More talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now of course having a good time. They love talking about the upcoming Holidays right now of course. They are talking about that and about they also love that preschool in matter of fact. They are glad the Holidays are coming of course. They also playing with the toys right now of course in mater of fact. They are having a good time there of course. They love that preschool of course. They are talking about that and the holidays of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love this place," said Phil, "Another thing i also like is Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "Christmas is the greatest time of the year."

"Same here," said Tommy, "My family celebrates that and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I love Christmas as well of course."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "It is another Christmas story in matter of fact."

They went to hear that good story of course. They loved that good story of course. One student who is Jewish asked the teacher if she can read them a Hanukkah story because there is Jews in that preschool as well. She let the students decide that of course. They agreed maybe only two stories for that of course. They then took their naps of course and after that they played until it was time to go home of course. Later at the Deville house Phil is in the bathroom naked ready for his bath.

"I love baths," said Phil, "They are so much fun in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Betty, "Besides you have a nice penis."

"That i do," said Phil, "I love my penis of course."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "Let's get you in that bath now."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "It is nice and hot of course in matter of fact."

He took his bath and bedtime. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. A bad boy

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time playing of course. They love going to that park the most that is in matter of fact of course. They have no idea that a boy is coming to show his penis to the girls in that group. They know that is wrong in matter of fact. That he will get in trouble for showing it off in matter of fact of course in matter of fact. That boy is a bad kid who shows his genitals to girls of course. They are having a good time there in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course.

"This is the best park," said Phil, "It is the best park in this town here of course."

"Yes it is," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here today of course in matter of fact."

"I sure love it," said Lil, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"Hi there," said bad boy, "Girls take a look at my penis and sack."

"Put that away," said Kimi, "This is a public park not your house in matter of fact."

His mom saw him doing that and took him home and grounded him of course. They are thinking about having his balls cut off of course. And maybe even have his penis and scrotum removed as well. That would make him a nullo in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom where his mom is stripping him naked. So as the tub is filling up Tommy s standing there naked as the day he was born. He looked down at his genitals and smiling at them. He likes the way it looks.

"I love baths," said Tommy, "And i love the way my genitals looks of course."

"That you do," said Didi, "And yes i know you love your penis of course."

"That i do," said Tommy, "I am glad i am circumcised of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "The bath is now filled up time to put you in it."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "It is nice and hot the way i love it."

After his bath he was dried off and in his pajamas and went to sleep. The other also had their baths of course. I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. The coming party

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now playing with the toys there. They love that preschool very much of course because they have fun there. They know they will have a party there at that preschool the day before winter break of course. They are talking about it. They love the holidays very much of course do to family and presents of course. They are talking about that party and the holidays of course. They are glad they will have a party there at that preschool. They are seen talking right now.

"I love party's," said Phil, "They are so much fun of course like Birthday's and the Holidays."

"Same here," said Lil, "The Holidays are very fun of course do to family."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah at my house of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I have picked out another good story for you kids today."

The story they had is a Christmas story of course. They all loved that story of course. They love the fact they will have a party there at preschool of course. Then after story time came nap time of course. After that they played until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had dinner of course by the way. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is standing there naked in the bathroom. His genitals is showing of course. He looked down and saw them there and smiled. He loves his penis of course.

"I love being naked," said Tommy, "Because of my penis and my scrotum where my testicles is at."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "I of course will let you wash them of course."

"Of course mom," said Tommy, "Is the bath tub filled enough yet?"

"Yes it is," said Didi, "Let's put you in there right now of course."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "And my bath toys are in here so i am happy."

After that he got dried off and put in pajamas. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Party talk and good bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all in preschool right now of course of course. They are playing with the toys right now which they love to do by the way. They love that preschool of course because they are there together and can play there along with others not part of the group of course. They love the holidays of course because of family and presents of course in fact. They know it is that month of course. They are talking about the party that will take place at that preschool of course. They know it will be a fun party of course.

"I will love that party," said Phil, "It will be lots of fun and Santa Claus will be here."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also heard Santa will be here at this preschool."

"Same here," said Tommy, "To think that party is the day before winter break of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes it will kids," said the teacher, "Well it is story time i picked out another good story of course."

They heard that good Christmas story that she picked out for them that day of course. After that it was nap time of course. Then after that they played some more until it was time for them to go on home. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at The Deville house Phil is in the bathroom naked as the day he was born. His penis and scrotum is showing. He has a circumcised penis by the way. They are talking as the bath tub is filling up of course. He seems to have no shame of being naked.

"I sure love baths," said Phil, "Of course i do love my penis by the way."

"That is good," said Betty, "And yes i know you love that part of yours."

"That i do," said Phil, "Is the bath tub filled up yet?"

"That it is," said Better, "Time to put you in it now."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "Now to play with my bath toys."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Holiday and bath talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool having a good time there as always of course. They are playing with the blocks building a tower. They are talking about the Holidays and the blocks of course. They love to play there at that preschool of course. They are talking right now. They love the holidays very much so because they are so much fun. They are talking bout the blocks and the holidays right now in matter of fact. They know the holidays are coming later that month. We see them talking now.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "Same as the upcoming holiday which to us is Christmas."

"Same here," said Lil, "I do love Christmas after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "My family celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Well here comes our teacher now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids of course."

They all went to hear that good story which is for Christmas. They know tomorrow it will be a Hanukkah story because it is a public preschool of course. Then after the story it was nap time of course. After that they played until it was time to go home of course. Then later at the Deville house Phil and Lil will take a bath together that night. Until the tub is filled up them two stood naked there in the bathroom. Their genitals are showing of course. They are seen talking right now of course.

"I love baths," said Phil, "What i also love is my penis of course."

"Same here for baths," said Lil, "The body part i love on me is my vagina."

"It is filled now," said Betty, "You are free to talk in the bath."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "What i love about baths is they are done naked."

"Yes mommy," said Lil, "I also love that about baths of course."

After that it was bedtime. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. A Good story part 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool playing with the toys having fun. They love that preschool because it is it is like a second home to them. They love to play there of course because they have toys and a good teacher in fact. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about the holidays still because they are coming of course. They love that preschool and the holidays of course. They are glad they go there together of course. They are now talking about the holidays of course because they are fun.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is the best holiday and glad we will have a party here."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we celebrate it of course because it is fun."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate that and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is such a fun holiday of course and here comes the teacher."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "Well today i have a Hanukkah story of course."

They did love it anyway in matter of fact of course. Then after that came nap time of course. They had another good nap of course. After that they all played until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house they are talking right now of course. He is naked as the day he was born of course. He doesn't want to cover up his genitals of course. They are talking about the story they heard in preschool that day of course in fact.

"It was a good book," said Tommy, "It was about Hanukkah of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "By the way you look good naked of course."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "And yes i do look good naked for i see my penis."

"I can see it," said Didi, "I had you and Dil circumcised in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I think it is bath time now."

He took it and went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	16. Good talk and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool playing with the toys there of course. They love that preschool and the upcoming holidays of course. They love talking about both of them of course. They love that preschool because they go together there. They are talking right now. They also love the holidays that is coming later that month of course in matter of fact. They are talking about them both right now of course. They are glad the holidays are coming up of course. They know they are full of joy and fun.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "What i like better is Christmas by the way in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also do love Christmas after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is the best holiday of them all of course."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "It is another good Christmas story today of course."

They all went over there to hear that good story she picked out for story time of course. Then after that came nap time of course. Then after that they all played with the toys until it was time for them to go home in fact. They then all had dinner of course. Then later at the Deville house Phil is in the bathroom standing naked with his genitals showing. As in his penis and scrotum with his testicles in it of course because his sack is plump. He is looking at it until the bath is filled up to the way he likes it.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "Another thing i like is my penis of course."

"Same here," said Betty, "Well it is filled up now lets get you in it now."

"It feels nice and hot," said Phil, "Just the way i like it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "Someday you will take them alone as in a year."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I sure do love taking baths of course."

After his bath he went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. Park and bath fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the best park in that town there having fun. They have no idea that some bullies are heading there to cause problems. They will claim the sandbox the gang is playing is as their own turf. Which is untrue in matter of fact because it is a public park not their property. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Cindy, Dil and Kimi is there of course. They are talking in the sandbox where they are playing at. They are barefoot right now of course. They will look at their toes which they love to do by the way in fact.

"I love this park," said Phil, "It is the best park in this town here as in more than the other two parks."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we came here and glad we are barefoot of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is the best park and yes we are all barefoot now."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are in here playing and having a good time."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I love this park because it is the best one in this town here."

Them bullies then came into the park to cause some problems of course. They will soon claim that park's sandbox as their turf. That is what they did of course but the gang stood their ground of course. They kept on claiming it until their parents came over and told them to leave their kids alone and that they don't own that sandbox because it is a public park. The parents of them bullies then took their kids as in them bullies home where they are in trouble. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is naked.

"I love being naked," said Tommy, "I love to look at my penis of course.'

"I can tell," said Didi, "You also have a scrotum and two testicles."

"That i know," said Tommy, "I just don't have foreskin of course being circumcised."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths because they are done naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Peter comes

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park today having lots of fun there. They are playing in the sandbox when a kid named Peter Albany came to play with them. He has a plastic sword with him he calls Erebus of course in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun there. He wants to play king right now because that is what he wants to play of course. They love playing in that park the most. The other two are smaller and less fun of course. We see them talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"Hi there Peter," said Phil, "I know you from preschool in matter of fact of course."

"Hi there," said Peter, "I love to play king in matter of fact of course."

"We can play it," said Tommy, "All that we was doing was playing in this sandbox of course."

"Okay then you can be king," said Peter, "After all you are the leader of your group of course."

"I love that game," said Lil, "I will be the queen of course in matter of fact."

They played that game until it was time for them to go home of course. Later at the Finster house Kimi is as naked as the day she was born. He vagina and nice and smooth front is showing of course. She has no shame because she is in front of her own mom who seen her naked many times of course. She does like being naked of course. She loves to play with toys in her baths in matter of fact of course. They are talking about the upcoming holiday as in Christmas. They love talking about that of course.

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is indeed the best holiday of course."

"Same here," said Kira, "I also think it is the best holiday in fact."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"Same here," said Kira, "Well it is now bath time of course."

"Okay mom," said Kimi, "I am already naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	19. More holiday talking

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool playing with the toys having fun. They love that preschool because they all go to it together of course. They are all are glad the holidays is coming soon in matter of fact. That is what they are talking about right now as they play of course. They all love the holidays because they are lots of fun for them of course in fact. They know they will have winter break of course. That it begins very soon in matter of fact of course. We see them all talking right now of course.

"I sure do love Christmas," said Phil, "I am glad it is coming very soon of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I know it is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also celebrate Hanukkah as well of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book in her hands."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked out another good Christmas of course."

They all went to hear that book as she read it of course. They love story time of course in matter of fact. They love the holidays of course. After that came nap time of course. After nap time they played until it was time to go home of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is naked as the day he was born of course. His penis and scrotum is showing right now of course not just his butt. They are talking about Christmas and Hanukkah right now. We see them two talking right now of course.

"I love both," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas and Hanukkah of course in fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad we will celebrate them in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "They are both lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Because i am naked i can get right in it."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here of course.


	20. Christmas and bath talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now playing with the toys there having a good time. They are talking about the holidays right now of course. They love the holidays of course such as Christmas and some it is Hanukkah in matter of fact. We see them talking right now. They know they will have a Christmas party there of course in matter of fact. They heard Santa Claus will be at that party of course. That party will have presents for everyone. They are seen talking right now in matter of fact of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is the best holiday and i heard Santa will be here of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "That party will be great because Santa will be here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I indeed celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see the teacher coming with a book right now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "It is another Christmas book in matter of fact."

They all went to go hear it of course. Then after that came nap time of course. After that they all went to go play some more until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born of course. They are brother and sister so they have seen each other naked before of course. They will soon have their baths of course. We see them talking now about Christmas.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "This will be the best Christmas ever of course.'

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Christmas is indeed the best holiday of course."

"Time to get you two in it," said Betty, "I have your bath toys in here of course."

"It feels nice," said Phil, "Even my penis seems to love it of course."

"It sure does," said Lil, "My vagina seems to love it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	21. Good party talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys of course. They will have a Christmas party on Friday of course in fact. They are talking about how that party will be of course. They heard that Santa will be there for that party. They are going to have fun there. They will all love that party that will be there at that preschool of course in fact. That party will be lots of fun for them of course. They will all get presents at that party of course. We see them talking about it right now of course.

"It will be fun," said Phil, "That Christmas party we will have here at this preschool of course."

"It sure will," said Lil, "I heard Santa Claus will be here which i will love."

"It sure will be fun," said Tommy, "I will celebrate it as well as Hanukkah."

"It will be fun," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book right now."

"Yes it will kids," said the teacher, "I picked another good Christmas book for you kids."

They all went to hear that good story that she picked out for them of course. Then after that came nap time of course in fact. Then after that they all played with the toys until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner of course in fact. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born to have their bath of course. Their genitals are showing but they have no shame at all. They know them pats they have is special of course in fact.

"I love baths," said Phil, "What i love about them is being naked in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "We have nice looking bodies of course."

"It is ready you two," said Betty, "Time to get you two in it."

"It feels nice," said Phil, "My penis seems to love it of course."

"It sure does," said Lil, "My vagina also seems to love it."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Fun party tomorrow

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the preschool playing with the blocks having lots of fun of course. They are talking about the Christmas party they will have there. That party they will have tomorrow will be great and have good food and presents. We see them talking about it of course. That party will have a Santa Claus to hand out the presents and can sit on his lap. And tell him what they want for Christmas of course. They know that winter break will soon begin of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"It will be lots of fun," said Phil, "That party tomorrow for Santa will be here of course."

"It sure will be," said Lil, "I also heard Santa Claus will be here which will be good."

"It sure will," said Tommy, "I am so glad we will have it of course in fact."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book now."

"Yes indeed it will," said the teacher, "It is story time kids i picked out a good story of course."

They all went to hear that good Christmas story. They know that party will be lots of fun and full of joy. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. After that they played with the blocks some more until it was time for them to all go home now. They all had dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is naked as the day he was born with his genitals and butt showing. They are talking right now about the holidays that is coming soon of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"They will be fun," said Tommy, "Both Christmas and Hanukkah which falls on the same day this year."

"Yes they will be," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I sure love it of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Seeing as i am already naked of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. The party

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now for the Christmas party of course. They are having lots of fun there because it is great and filled with joy. Christmas is a good holiday in matter of fact of course. They all love that party there of course and became better when Santa came. Grandpa Lou is playing Santa Claus this year by the way in fact of course. They know it is him as in Tommy and his friends of course. The others there don't know who Grandpa Lou is so they think he is the real Santa Claus in fact.

"This is a great party," said Phil, "I am sure having a good time here filled with joy."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I am sure having lots of fun here of course in matter of fact."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "Look here comes Santa Claus right now."

"I love this party," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "Well kids Santa Claus is here as you can tell."

They all got to sit on his lap of what they want for Christmas that year of course. Then the presents came of course and they all loved what they got that day of course. Then later they all went home and had dinner and now talking. Later at the Deville house they are both naked in the bathroom with their genitals and butts are showing. They like the look of their bodies. Phil knows that his body is complete with his penis, scrotum, and testicles. That he has two testicles like most boys and men do.

"I love being naked," said Phil, "Because of what i have down here as in my penis."

"Same here," said Lil, "Only i have a vagina as you can tell."

"Yes i see them," said Betty, "Time to get you two naked kids in the bath."

"It feels nice and hot," said Phil, "I sure do love having baths of course."

"Yes it does," said Lil, "I also love baths of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Helicopter parents and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park having lots of fun playing in the sandbox there. They love the fact that winter break has started of course. They all love the upcoming holidays of course in matter of fact. That they all love Christmas that is of course. They have no idea helicopter parents is coming. That they as in them parents thinks the sandbox is dangerous. They are playing in the sandbox talking of course. That they are talking about the holidays as in Christmas and Hanukkah in matter of fact.

"I love Christmas of course," said Phil, "So i am glad Winter break is here has begun."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad it is coming and then new years of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I celebrate that and Hanukkah as well."

"You said it," said Dil, "I am glad they are both coming of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad Christmas is coming soon in fact."

Then them helicopter parents came into the park and started bossing them around. They said that they aren't their parents of course. Then their parents came over and told them helicopter parents to leave their kids alone of course. Then the security guard threw them helicopter parents out of the park of course. Then later they all went home and had dinner. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom standing naked with his genitals showing. That he see's them every day of course.

"Thanks for the help," said Tommy, "By standing up to them helicopter parents in fact."

"No problem," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis."

"Thank you mom," said Tommy, "I see them every day of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to get you in that bath."

"It feels nice and hot," said Tommy, "My penis does seems to like it as well."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. A week away

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time playing in fact. They love that park the best because it is most kid friendly in fact. They have no idea that some helicopter parents are planning to build a park for their own rules of course in fact. They wont ever go to that park of course. The Mayor told them that to get a park is a petition. They are glad the holidays are just a week from today of course. They love them holidays of course. All of them celebrates Christmas and Hanukkah in fact.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "But i love Christmas even more which is a week away."

"Same here," said Lil, "Christmas is my favorite holidays of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both that and Hanukkah."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "Both of them is a week away of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad Christmas is coming soon as in a week."

Then they heard the news of that bad park idea of course and asked their parents not to sign it. They said they wont ever sign it in fact. They only have a quarter of the signatures needed in fact. Then later they all went home and had their dinner. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom naked as the day they was born. With all their pats showing. Phil has a penis and Lil has a vagina. They know the difference of course. They are getting ready for their bath is why they are naked.

"Think a week until Christmas," said Phil, "By the way you have a nice body Lil."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "And you also have a nice body Phil."

"I love Christmas," said Betty, "By the way you genitals completes them in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I sure do love my penis of course."

"Yes mom," said Lil, "And i love my vagina in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Some talking

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time there of course. They are in the sandbox having lots of fun talking about the holidays. They know it is less than a week away until the holidays of course. They love them holidays except for Kwanzaa. They don't see the point because it is African culture type of holiday of course. They wonder why it is legal of course. It is losing popularity of course. That less people are celebrating it then the day it became a legal holiday of course.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "It is the best holiday much better than Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I don't see the point of Kwanzaa at all of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Me and my family celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"We sure do," said Dil, "I also don't get what is so special about Kwanzaa of course."

"I sure love Christmas," said Kimi, "I don't know why Kwanzaa is legal."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner of course. They are talking right now as in Kimi and her mom Kira talking about Christmas of course. They are in the bathroom right now of course. Kimi stands there as naked as the day she was born. Her vagina and nice and smooth front is showing as well as her butt, nipples, and belly button. As well as her toes of course. She is getting ready for her bath is why she is naked right now of course.

"I sure love Christmas," said Kimi, "I am glad it is less than a week away of course."

"Same here," said Kira, "By the way you have a nice body of course."

"Yes i do mom," said Kimi, "My vagina and nice and smooth front makes it complete of course."

"Yes of course," said Kira, "Well time to get you in that bath."

"Of course," said Kimi, "It feels nice and hot of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Holiday talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing barefoot in the sandbox playing. They are talking about the holidays which is under a week away. They love the holidays of course because they are lots of fun. They are glad that it is a week away of course in fact. They all do love Christmas of course because it is lots of fun. They know Santa will come to them being good kids in fact. They know that Tommy and Dil also celebrates Hanukkah as well. We see them talking about them right now of course.

"I sure do love Christmas," said Phil, "It is a very fun holiday by the way because of family and presents."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "That holiday is the best one i know of course."

"I also do," said Tommy, "Me and Dil celebrate both that and Hanukkah in fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Dil, "I am glad they are less than a week away."

"I sure love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday that i know of."

They all had fun at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They then all went home and had dinner and now they are talking of course. At the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born of course. They are getting ready for their bath of course. They see each others genitals as in Phil's penis and Lil's vagina. They are brother and sister so it is okay of course. They are still talking about Christmas even though they are naked of course.

"I know Christmas is the best," said Phil, "Holiday of course that i know about of course."

"Yes it is in fact," said Lil, "Think it is less than a week away."

"That it is," said Betty, "Let's put you two naked kids in the bath."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "It feels nice and hot in matter of fact."

"You said it," said Lil, "I am glad we love taking baths."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Good park approved

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park playing in the sandbox there having a good time of course. They are talking about three proposed parks of course. Well three ideas for a new park anyway in matter of fact. One idea is a regular park, one idea a safety first park, and one for a bully park. They hope the good park is the one picked by the local government. They know the holidays are coming but they are talking about ideas for a park. They just got word that they picked the regular park in matter of fact.

"It will be a regular park," said Phil, "So i want to go there when it opens of course."

"Yes it will," said Lil, "I want to go there when it opens as well of course."

"I sure will," said Tommy, "I am sure it will be a good park in fact."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad they picked it."

"And same here," said Cindy, "Me and Kimi also wants to of course."

Them helicopter parents and bullies is angry that their ideas for a park was rejected of course. They are planning to sue the town so they can have their parks of course. But the courts will side with the town of course. They all played in the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom as naked as the day he was born. He is getting ready for his bath in matter of fact of course.

"I am glad they approved that," said Tommy, "And rejected the bad ideas for a park of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I love this part of me hat it says i am a boy."

"No problem," said Didi, "Time to put you in that bath."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "I am glad i am in here of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Small Christmas party

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

They are all at the park playing in the sandbox having lots of fun of course. They will soon have a small Christmas party there of course. Their parents put it together for them in matter of fact. They all love Christmas of course in matter of fact. They are at that small Christmas party at pavillion A of course which is the biggest there. We see them talking now. They have a small Christmas tree that they got out of a box being artificial one in fact. They have food and small presents in matter of fact of course.

"This is a fun party here," said Phil, "Think only three days left until Christmas of course in fact."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I am glad we came here for this party here in fact."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "I am glad they are only three days away."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are here of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

They all had lots of fun at that little Christmas party they had of course. After that they all went home of course for the day of course. They all loved the small presents they got there of course. They had their dinner of course in matter of fact. At the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born. Their genitals are showing of course. They are talking about Christmas not their bodies even though they are naked. We see them talking right now about that of course in fact.

"I loved that party," said Phil, "I am sure glad we had it of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I had lots of fun there."

"I am glad of course," said Betty, "Phil you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Phil, "This water is nice and hot that my penis seems to love it."

"That you do," said Lil, "Tommy's is small compared to yours."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Family came

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park having a good time playing in the sandbox. They know only two day until Christmas and first day of Hanukkah. They heard family is coming over to celebrate the holidays of course which they love of course. They will be glad to see them again of course. They love them holidays because they are lots of fun of course. They are glad they will have family over. Like at the Deville house they will have cousins to play with. They know Christmas is lots of good fun of course.

"Family is coming to celebrate Christmas with us," said Phil, "So maybe they can come here to the park tomorrow."

"Yes indeed of course," said Lil, "It will be good to see our cousin Margaret again of course."

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "Both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad it is only two days away of course."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "I am glad it is near of course in fact."

When they all got home they saw family came of course. They came to celebrate the holidays with them of course. Then they went to go play with their cousins of course and they all had dinner of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and his cousin Gary are in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born. Because they are both boys they have full sets of male organs. They are both circumcised but two cousins there aren't. So they have to retract their foreskin's to wash their penis heads.

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I am glad we will have a bath together of course."

"Same here of course," said Gary, "We can tell we are both boys of course."

"Time to put you two in it," said Betty, "I hope the bath is good of course."

"It is perfect," said Phil, "It is nice and hot of course the way i like it."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "I am glad it is perfect of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Christmas Eve

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends and some of their cousins at the park having lots of fun. They are in the sandbox playing and having a good time. They are talking about the Holidays because today is Christmas eve of course in fact. They are having lots of fun today in that park there. That park is the best park in that town better than the other two one's. We see them talking right now. They are going to have parties at their houses of course. They know Santa Claus comes tonight to give presents to good kids in fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "It is Christmas eve so Santa Claus comes tonight of course."

"Same here in fact," said Gary, "I am glad he comes tonight of course for i was good."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "We all have been good today except maybe Angelica."

"Same here," said Tommy, "You know we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is the best holiday of all."

They all had lots of fun at that party having a good time until it was time for them to all go home of course. At the Pickles house Tommy and that cousin is in the bathroom getting ready for their bath together of course. So them two are standing naked there as the day they was born of course. They are both boys so they both have full sets of male organs. They both have circumcised penises. We see them talking of course. They have no shame of being naked in there because baths are done naked.

"I had fun today," said Tommy, "Soon we will play in the bath of course."

"Same here of course," said his cousin, "I sometimes play with my penis in mine."

"Don't play with it here," said Didi, "If you want to go some place private."

"Yes please," said Tommy, "I am glad we will still play together with bath toys."

"Okay then," said his cousin, "I have my rubber duck here."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Christmas day

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

At the Deville house Phil and Lil woke up on Christmas day of course. They are glad that Santa Claus came and left them lots of presents. Phil went first and got the pajamas that he wanted of course. Lil opened her's after that and got the pajmas she wanted in fact. They all got the things they asked for Christmas this year and they are happy of course. They love Christmas of course because it is fun of course. They are now getting ready for church for Christmas mass of course. We see them talking now.

"I sure do love Christmas of course," said Phil, "I got the things i wanted this year of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad it is a good Christmas so far."

"Time for church you two," said Betty, "For Christmas mass there of course."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I sure do love Christmas of course for the church mass."

"Yes mom," said Lil, "I am glad we are going like every Sunday of course."

They all went to church and went inside of it of course. They saw another good mass there of course in fact. They are glad they had another good Christmas for them in fact. They are glad they had another good Christmas mass of course. Then after the mass they all went home of course. They are all glad they had another good Christmas of course. They had a good lunch there at home of course. Then later had another good Christmas dinner of course. Later Phil and Lil is naked in the bathroom talking.

"I had another good Christmas," said Phil, "Now we are here naked with my penis showing."

"Same here," said Lil, "As in Christmas and my vagina is showing."

"Same here you two," said Mrs. Deville, "And yes them parts is showing for you two are naked."

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I have a nice penis after all of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "This bath feels so good of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Day after Christmas

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

The day after Christmas they are all at the park having lots of fun there. They all had a good Christmas of course and talking about Boxing day. They are also talking about Kwanzaa which they all hate of course in fact. They wish they had Boxing day like some countries has of course. They don't know why Kwanzaa is legal of course in fact of course. They all loved Christmas of course in matter of fact. That Tommy and Dil also had Hanukkah as well of course. We see them all talking now about that day of course.

"I had a good Christmas of course," said Phil, "I wish we had boxing day like they do in some countries do."

"We sure did of course," said Lil, "I wish we had Boxing day instead of Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I wish we didn't have Kwanzaa which i don't celebrate."

"I loved Christmas," said Dil, "We also are celebrating Hanukkah of course."

"Christmas was great," said Kimi, "I am glad we had another good one."

They all had a good time at that park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They hoped they had Boxing day like up in Canada of course. They all had a very good Christmas time of course. They are glad they don't celebrate Kwanzaa of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom getting ready for his bath of course. He stands naked in the bathroom with his mom there. She will wash his hair of course. She is wearing clothes and not in the bath. They are talking now.

"I had a good time," said Tommy, "I have no shame of being naked here of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Besides you have a nice penis in fact."

"That i do mom," said Tommy, "I love them parts there of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath."

"It feels nice and hot," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Thanks for the help

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at the park in the sandbox having lots of fun there. They are glad they all had a good Christmas of course. They have no idea that helicopter parents is on their way to that park now. That they will start telling them how to play of course. It is none of their business to tell them how to play of course in fact. They are having a good time there right now of course. They are glad they are there today having a good time. They are taking before them helicopter parents arrive at the park of course.

"I sure love this park here," said Phil, "It is the best of all the other parks in this town here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "The other two parks is good but this is the best one."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are there right now having a good time."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad we came here today."

"And same here," said Kimi, "This is a very good park we have here of course."

Then helicopter parents came to the park and was telling them how to play and that the sandbox is dangerous. They stood their ground of course. Then their parents came over and told them they aren't the boss of their kids of course. They said before they left that they will build their own park if they can of course. Later they all went home of course in fact. They all had their dinner now they are talking now. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil stand naked in the bathroom showing off their genitals.

"Thanks for helping mom," said Phil, "With them helicopter parents of course."

"Yes thanks mom," said Lil, "We are glad they left of course."

"No problem you two," said Betty, "Time to put you two naked kids in that bath."

"It feels nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis seems to also love it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "My vagina and nice and smooth front loves it as well."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. New park ideas

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time in the sandbox. They are talking about a good park that is being built right now of course. They heard that they are thinking about adding another new park of course. One group wants another regular park of course. Another group wants a gay and lesbian park and another wants a bully park there. Another group wants a resident only park and another wants an entrance fee park. The last one would be illegal because it isn't a theme park.

"That park will be nice," said Phil, "And i heard another park might be built as well in fact."

"Yes it sure will," said Lil, "I hope the other new park will be another good park."

"One group wants an entrance fee one," said Tommy, "Which will be illegal by the way."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I heard some bullies wants a park as well as homosexual park."

"I heard about them," said Kimi, "Another group wants a resident only park."

The Mayor and town council has blocked the entrance fee park for it would be illegal after all. Then blocked the bully park idea of course. So they will vote between regular park, resident only park, and gay and lesbian park of course. They will vote on it tomorrow of course. At the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom stand as naked as the day he was born of course. His circumcised penis is showing of course. They are talking about the new park that is being built and the new proposed park of course.

"I will love the new park," said Tommy, "And i hope it is the regular park idea over the other two."

"Same here," said Didi, "The resident only park is bad of course."

"I agree with you," said Tommy, "Same as the gay and lesbian park of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath of course."

"It feels nice and hot," said Tommy, "I hope they pick the regular park of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Some park talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park right now playing in the sandbox there. They are having lots of good fun there of course in matter of fact. They are glad that the new park will open before New Years day of course. That new park will be another good park of course. They are now talking about it of course and heard some rumors of a bad park of course. That three small groups wants to build a park of their own of course. One group wants a gay park there another wants a bully park and Helicopter parents park.

"The new park will be good when it opens," said Phil, "I heard rumors that some small groups wants parks."

"Yes it sure will," said Lil, "I heard Helicopter parents still wants a Safety first park."

"I will be glad when it does," said Tommy, "I heard another group wants a Homosexual park."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "I heard bullies wants a park of their own."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I heard a good group wants another regular park there."

The Mayor and the town council approved the regular park idea of course. It might be a small park but it will have a playground of course. That everyone will be able to go to it of course. The Homosexual group cried foul once again of course. They want a park to showoff that they have rights as well of course. The Mayor told that group that the citizens don't want that kind of park there in that town of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil stands naked in the bathroom show off their genitals.

"I sure love being naked," said Phil, "After all because of my penis and sac of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "After all i can see my vagina and nice and smooth front as well."

"Time to put you two in it," said Betty, "In that bath that is in matter of fact."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "I heard another good park is coming."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "I also heard that it will be a small and good park."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. New park opens

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park that just opened today of course. They are glad that group that wants a gay and lesbian park was blocked again. They are glad of that because they don't want that park in that town of course. They know that group formed a political party of course. They know when the local election are held they must win it. The gay party will lose big coming that election of course. Only two seats will change hands one for dog catcher and school board do to retiring of course.

"This new park here is so cool," said Phil, "I am so glad we came here and that group was blocked again."

"I sure love it," said Lil, "I also heard that good news of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad that court blocked them of course."

"I sure love it," said Dil, "I am also glad we won do to the good lawyer this town has."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad that court blocked them as well of course."

That bad group wants to appeal that case to a higher court of course. Tommy and his friends are having a good time at that park of course. Then after they all played they all went home of course and had their dinner in fact. They are glad they went to that new park today of course. They are going back there tomorrow of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born of course. They are getting ready for their bath of course. They are talking about the new park now.

"It is a good park," said Phil, "Now we are getting ready for our bath now that we are naked."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "I am glad we will have our bath of course."

"Time to get you two in it," said Betty, "We will go back there tomorrow of course."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis seems to love it of course."

"That it is," said Lil, "You have a nice penis like i have a nice vagina."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Lots of good fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends are at the new park having lots of fun in the sandbox there. They are having lots of good fun there in matter of fact. They love that new park there because it is a good one of course. They are glad it opened on time of course. They heard that one group wants a gay and lesbian park still. They are having lots of fun that day in fact. They know a Homosexual park would be bad of course in fact. They are against that group of course. We see them talking about it now in fact.

"I am against them of course," said Phil, "This park is a very good one but a bad park i am against."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I hope they lose in court on Monday of course."

"I am also against it," said Tommy, "I am sure they will lose on Monday of course."

"I would never go there," said Dil, "If they build that park there of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we have a strong lawyer working for the local government in fact."

They all had lots of good fun there of course. They are glad they went there today of course. They then all had their dinner of course now they are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is in the bathroom as naked as the day he was born of course. His penis and scrotum is showing of course. He looked down and he saw them hanging there between his legs and smiled at them. He loves the way it looks of course. He is circumcised so his penis head is showing. He is having fun being naked of course.

"I love being naked mom," said Tommy, "So thank you for having me circumcised of course."

"I can sure tell that," said Didi, "So yes no problem at all in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "And this water is nice and hot of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I know you love baths of course."

"That i do mom," said Tommy, "This is another good bath of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. Gay group arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park having a very good time of course. They heard that a group will start building a gay and lesbian park in that town. That group now started to build it and it is illegal of course. It is illegal because they don't have permission to build it of course. That group was then arrested and charged of course in fact. They heard about that of course. They know that building a park without permission of the town is a crime of course. We see them talking about it now of course.

"I am glad they was arrested," said Phil, "Building that park was illegal of course."

"I am also glad," said Lil, "I am glad they are in jail now of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I heard they can face time in prison of course."

"I am also glad they was," said Dil, "I hope they get the five years in prison."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope they also get that long as well."

That group is now being sent to the county jail from the police station of course. They are sad about that of course as in that group of course. Then later Tommy and them all went home of course. They are having a good time at home of course. At the Deville house Phil and Lil is in the bathroom naked as the day they was born. Their genitals are showing of course. They know they will use them parts for sex of course. They are talking of course in matter of fact. About that group being arrested.

"I am glad they was," said Phil, "I hope they spend time in prison for it."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Five years is what they can get."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "It is time to put you two in the bath."

"It feels good," said Phil, "My big and long penis loves it of course."

"It looks like it does," said Lil, "Same as my vagina of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	40. Preschool tomorrow

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having lots of good fun in the sandbox. They are glad they are there today so they can play on the last day of winter break. They know they return to preschool tomorrow. They love that preschool they go to of course. They have lots of fun there with the blocks and toys. They are glad they are at the park today. They will be glad that they return to their preschool for they love it in fact. They are going to enjoy returning to preschool tomorrow. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "And think tomorrow we return to preschool after all."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure do love our preschool of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am glad we love our preschool of course."

"I love this park," said Dil, "I am glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "It is the best park in this town here."

They are also glad that case against that gay group starts tomorrow of course. They know it is only the hearing of course. Then the trial can start after that of course. Tommy and his friends had such a good time in the park today. Then after that they all went home and had their dinner now they are talking of course. They are in the bathroom as in Tommy. He is now as naked as the day he was born of course. He then looked down and saw his penis and scrotum and smiled. We see them talking now.

"I love my penis mom," said Tommy, "I love the way it looks and i pee with it."

"I can tell," said Didi, "And now it is time to put you in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "My genitals seems to love it as well of course."

"I can tell it does," said Didi, "I am glad you had fun at the park today."

"I sure did mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we return to preschool tomorrow in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. We are back

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is glad they are back in preschool now. They are playing with the toys there as in the boys with action figures and girls with dolls. They know that preschool is a good one by the way. They are having a good and fun time there playing and talking. They know winter break is over and now they are back in preschool of course. They are glad they had good holidays of course. They are talking about being back of course. We see them talking about being back there now in fact.

"I am glad we are back here," said Phil, "I sure missed this good preschool of course in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also missed this good preschool here."

"Same as me," said Tommy, "I am glad we are back here and having fun here."

"I sure missed this place," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"I missed you kids," said the teacher, "I have another good book for you kids now."

They all went to hear that good story that she picked out for them today of course. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. After that they went back to play with the toys there. They had fun until it was time for them to go home in fact. They had their dinner and they are talking right now of course. Later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil in the bathroom of them two standing naked as the day they was born. Phil's penis and sac is showing along with Lil's clitris and vagina of course.

"I had fun at preschool," said Phil, "Now we are ready for our bath with my wonderful penis showing."

"Same here as well," said Lil, "I now see my vagina and i see your penis as well."

"It is filled now," said Betty, "Time to get you two naked kids in there."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My genitals seems to love it of course."

"I love baths," said Lil, "It is good to play naked in it."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Doll with boy parts

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there in fact. The boys are playing with toy cars and the girls with dolls. That one doll that Lil is playing with is a boy doll with a penis and scrotum in fact. She pulled down it's pants and underwear and saw them. She knows what that is for her brother Phil has a real one there in fact. The boys saw it there of course and told her to pull it's pants and underwear back up. They are having lots of good fun there. We see them talking now.

"This is a good preschool here," said Phil, "I never knew that doll has genitals like we do."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will show this to the teacher when she comes here."

"I love this place," said Tommy, "Yes show that to the teacher of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

Lil then showed that doll and showed her it has genitals like real boys do. That she had no idea where that doll came. A girl said it belongs to her. And was told not to bring it again of course. She has agreed to of course. They all went to hear that good story there. After that came nap time for them in fact. Then after that they went to go play some more. They played until it was time for them to go home in fact. They all had dinner and now they are talking. At the Pickles house Tommy is naked in the bathroom.

"That doll has one," said Tommy, "As in male genitals like a penis and sac of course."

"Strange for a doll," said Didi, "You, Dil, and Phil have real ones of course."

"That is true mom," said Tommy, "In fact us three has circumcised penises."

"Very true in fact," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath now."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Naked Phil and Lil

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks of course. They are glad they go to that preschool there of course. Then later they had story time then came nap time of course. Then after that they went to go play some more. Then it was time for them to go home of course. Later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil is naked. They are in the bathroom getting ready for their bath of course. They are looking at each others genitals. They all love them body parts of theirs of course.

"I sure love being naked," said Phil, "After all when i look down i smile at my penis there."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I sure love my vagina and nice and smooth front."

"You both look good naked," said Betty, "Time to get you two in that bath of course."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My genitals seems to love it as well in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "My genitals also seems to love it of course."

They are playing with their bath toys of course so they wont masturbate. They are both naked by the way in fact. That their genitals is why they love being naked of course. They are having fun there of course. They are glad they are in the bath so they can be naked there. That way every body part can get washed from their heads to their toes and all in between. Them two are now talking in the bath now. They are having a good time in there. They are now talking in the bath now of course.

"I sure love baths," said Phil, "This is the only place where we can play naked in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure do love being naked of course."

"You two are having fun," said Betty, "Playing with your bath toys."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "It keeps me from playing with my penis of course."

"Yes mom," said Lil, "It keeps me playing with my vagina."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Park opens Monday

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them are at preschool playing with the toys having some fun of course. They heard the new park will open on Monday in fact. They are glad it isn't a gay park by the way because they would hate it. They are glad it will be another community park of course. They are talking about going to that park that day after preschool. That park will be a good one not a Homosexual one. They know that group is on trial for what they was doing of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I will go there of course," said Phil, "After preschool on that day that is because it is on Monday."

"Yes indeed we will," said Lil, "I am glad it is a regular park not a gay one in fact."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I wouldn't go there if it was the gay park in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I heard that park will open that day well story time."

They all went to hear that story because it is about friendship of course. After that it was nap time of course. Then after that they went to play some more of course. They played until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking of course. They are in the bathroom or Tommy is getting ready for his bath. He stands there as naked as the day he was born. He penis and Scrotum is showing.

"I will love that park mom," said Tommy, "Now i will have my bath seeing as i am naked."

"I heard it will," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I do have a nice penis by the way in fact."

"That you do," said Didi, "Let's get you in that bath of course."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "I will love when that park opens."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. New ideas for a park

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and them are at the park playing in the sandbox there of course. They are glad the new park will open on Monday in matter of fact. They are glad that one group was found guilty on all counts. That they will get prison time on Monday as well in fact by the way. That park that will open on that day is a regular community park for all to enjoy. They will go there after preschool on that day of course. They know that Helicopter parents, bullies, and musicians wants parks to call there own and they are talking about it.

"I hope a music park is picked," said Phil, "It is one of three that is being looked at by the local government."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "A bully park would be a bad park of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "Another bad park would be a safety first park."

"A music park is good," said Dil, "I love music by the way of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "That music park will be better than the other two."

The local government will say no to the bully group for a park of their own. Another small group will submit an idea for an art park. They hope it gets picked so artist can go there of course. They already have enough regular parks of course now time for something else. And yet another group will submit an idea for an adult only park. The rules would be no children allowed. Later they all went home of course and had dinner. Then at the Deville house they are talking about it. Phil and Lil is in the bathroom naked.

"I prefer a music park," said Phil, "A park for bullies is a bad idea by the way in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Another park that is okay is an art park."

"Same as me as well," said Betty, "A safety first park would be bad."

"Another bad one is adult park," said Phil, "I am glad we won't be naked there for i see my penis."

"And same here," said Lil, "I see your penis and my vagina of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Church, park, and bath fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Most of them are at church right now having a good time at mass there. All is there except Tommy and Dil because they are Jewish because of their mom. They are glad they are at church right now for they love it of course. They love going to church by the way. They know they will have a bath when they are at home later on of course in fact. They know they will go to the park soon after they go home and get in regular clothes. They are talking right now by the way. We see them talking now in fact.

"This is another good mass here," said Phil, "I am glad we go here to this church here."

"You said it," said Lil, "I am glad we go here every Sunday morning."

"I love it," said Kimi, "This is the best church that i ever went to."

"Yes indeed you three," said Betty, "I am glad we are here as well."

"I love going here," said Kira, "Better than the one i went to in France."

They watched the mass and heard it and had lots of good fun there in fact. Then they all went home and got in regular clothes and went to the park for some more fun. They met up with Tommy and Dil who are Jewish of course. They love going to that park the most for it is the best one because it has a good playground and sandbox than the other parks there. Then after that they went home and had dinner. Then after that they are in the bathroom as naked as the day they was born of course.

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I can see my penis and sac which has my balls in it."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I can see my vagina and my nice and smooth front."

"You two have nice genitals," said Betty, "Time to put you two in the bath."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "I love having fun in the bath."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I am glad we are taking it of course."

I need some ideas for this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Fun day

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at preschool playing with the blocks there of course. They will all go to the new park that just opened today in fact. That new park will be a good one and they are talking about going there of course. They are glad they will go there after they get home from preschool of course. That park is a good one in matter of fact. They are having lots of good fun at preschool with the blocks of course. They are glad they will go to that new park of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this preschool here," said Phil, "And i am glad we will go to that new park after preschool in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will love that new park by the way of course."

"I love this place here," said Tommy, "That new park is a good one i heard of course."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now in fact."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I have another good book for you kids today in fact."

They all went to hear that good story she picked out about parks. They was just talking about a new park that just opened today in fact. Then after that came nap time. After that they played with the blocks until it was time for them to go home of course. After they got home they all went to that new park and had lots of good fun there of course. After that they went home and had dinner and is now talking. At the Finster house we see Kimi talking with her moming the bathroom. Kimi is naked there.

"I loved the new park," said Kimi, "Now i will have fun in the bath seeing i am naked now."

"Yes it was fun of course," said Kira, "We can go there after preschool tomorrow as well."

"Good mom," said Kimi, "I love being naked i see my vagina and nice and smooth front of course."

"You have a nice body," said Kira, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Kimi, "I love my body because my vagina is perfect."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	48. Best preschool in town

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at preschool playing with the toys there in fact. They know they go to the best park in that town to play after preschool in fact. That park they will go to is the best one in that town in fact. They are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals but for all. A park for that group would be a sin filled park in fact. The boys are playing with toy cars and trucks and girls with dolls. They are glad the park they go to is for all people. That town won't get a sinful park by the way in fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "And glad we will go to the park that we like for it is the best."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "It is the most kid friendly park of course."

"I love that park," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there in fact by the way."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book right now in fact."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They are glad they will hear another good story today in fact. They all went to go hear that story then came nap time in fact. After that they all went to play some more in fact. After that they all went to that park to play of course. They played in the sandbox there having a good time there of course. After they played there they all went home and had dinner of course. We now head to the Deville house in the bathroom. Phil and Lil are standing there as naked as the day they was born they see their genitals.

"I had fun today in fact," said Phil, "Now we are standing here naked ready for our bath."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are naked here of course."

"That is good," said Betty, "You Philly have a nice penis and Lilly you ave a nice vagina."

"Thanks mom," said Phil, "I love having a penis which i see even in here in the bath."

"Yes thanks mom," said Lil, "I love having baths in matter of fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Having fun today

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having lots of fun there. They know after preschool they will go to the park in fact. They are having a good day there of course by the way. They love going to the park and playing at preschool of course. They are glad they will go to the park to have more fun by the way in fact. They are having lots of fun today of course. They are all having fun at preschool playing of course. But has no idea a boy there will show the girls his genitals.

"I love having fun here," said Phil, "Think we will go to the park after preschool today of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we came here today and to have fun there."

"I have something to show you girls," said that boy, "My wonderful penis and sac here of course."

"Put that away," said Tommy, "Your not supposed to show it to others besides your parents."

"Your in big trouble boy," said the teacher, "I will call your parents by the way in fact."

That boy will get expelled for showing others his genitals. Then they went to hear that story their teacher picked out for them after tat bad boy went home of course. That boy should no better than that of course. After the story it was nap time for them of course. After that they went to play with the blocks of course. Then after that it was time for them to go home of course. Then they went to the park. They had lots of fun there of course. After that we see Tommy standing naked in the bathroom ready for his bath.

"I love my penis mom," said Tommy, "I love the way it looks as well as a nice scrotum as well."

"Your genitals is perfect," said Didi, "That makes you look good naked in fact."

"Yes they are mom," said Tommy, "Phil and Dil also has nice male genitals."

"That they do," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "It is nice and hot the way i love it."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Blocks, park, and bath

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at preschool having fun there with the blocks of course. They will go to their favorite park after preschool today to have more fun today. They are having lots of fun at preschool today of course. They love going to both of course in fact. They all love to play because it is is good for children to play to burn off energy of course. They love to play with the blocks there and the park it is the sandbox of course. They are glad they are there today of course. We see them talking now.

"I love the blocks here of course," said Phil, "And think we will play at the park in the sandbox there of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will have lots of good fun today of course."

"I love the blocks here," said Tommy, "And i love that park we will go to today of course to have more fun."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here come the teacher now with a book in her hands of course."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I pick out a story about parks by the way of course."

They all went to go hear that good story she picked out today of course. Then after that came nap time for them of course. After that they went to play with the blocks some more in fact. Then after they went home for a short time and went to the park and had lots of fun in the sandbox there of course. Then after they played they all went home and had dinner there by the way. Later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil standing naked in the bathroom there with their genitals showing in fact.

"I love having baths," said Phil, "Because i love being naked for i see my penis there of course."

"You have a nice penis," said Lil, "And i have a nice vagina between my legs of course."

"I love your genitals," said Betty, "As in both of you by the way now time to put you two in there."

"It feels nice," said Phil, "My penis and sac seems to love it by the way of course."

"I love baths," said Lil, "I am glad we are having a good bath today of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Body talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at preschool playing with some toys there of course. They are all having a good time there today of course by the way. They are glad they will go to the park to have more fun today of course. A girl there showed her vagina to the boys which she got in trouble for of course. She will get expelled by the way of course by the way. We see them talking right now that they shouldn't show them parts to strangers. They know what them parts are for. We see them talking now of course.

"I won't show my penis to strangers," said Phil, "Same as my scrotum which my testicles is in of course."

"You have a nice penis," said Lil, "It is also circumcised by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we have genitals by the way of course."

"Same here, said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now."

"Yes keep them private," said the teacher, "Today's story is about them parts there."

They all went to hear that very important story there of course. They are glad they will go to the park today of course. They are glad they heard that story by the way of course. After that came nap time and then played some more after that of course. They then went to the park by the way and had lots of good fun there in the sandbox. After that they went home and had dinner of course. Later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil standing naked in the bathroom. They are talking about them parts there.

"I love my penis," said Phil, "I love the way it looks and even like the word penis of course."

"It is a nice one," said Lil, "I have a nice looking vagina and nice and smooth front."

"I love them genitals there," said Betty, "I am glad we all have them parts there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "And this bath is nice and hot of course."

"Yes mom," said Lil, "And yes it is another good bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. The protest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park today having a good time in the sandbox there. They are glad they are there having such a good time of course. They heard that there is three groups of protesters is on their way to that park of course. They see them right now of course. The parents then decided to take the kids home because it can turn violent fast. They are now in the sandbox at Tommy's house talking. That them groups is helicopter parents, a good group and a Homosexual group. They are talking now.

"It might become a riot," said Phil, "That two of them groups is bad and another group is good of course."

"Yes it just might," said Lil, "I am glad we left by the way of course."

"I think it might," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here by the way of course."

"It is just a protest," said Dil, "The police is there so it wont get out of hand of course."

"I hope it stays peaceful," said Kimi, "I would hate if it would become a riot of course."

The protest stayed peaceful and then the local government sided with the good group in fact. They blocked both the safety first park and a Homosexual park for good by the way of course. They are glad the good group won the protest of course. Then later Tommy's friends went home by the way of course. Tommy and his mom are talking right now of course. Tommy is in the bathroom standing naked as the day he was born of course. So his genitals is showing as in his penis and scrotum of course.

"I am glad they won mom," said Tommy, "Now i will have fun in the bath of course so i can play naked."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Besides you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "This bath is nice and so it feels very good in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am so glad it stayed peaceful of course."

"Same here mom," said Tommy, "I am glad them bad parks are blocked for good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. What happened today

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Phil, Lil, and them is at church right now of course having a good time there of course. Because they are catholic they are watching and hearing a mass now. They are glad they are there by the way of course. After that they went to the park and then came Tommy and Dil of course. They are glad them bad groups got stopped by the local government of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are having fun there of course. Then came an adult couple came that is gay and kissing.

"I don't like what they are doing there," said Phil, "They are both men by the way so i hate it in fact."

"Mommy look at them two," said Lil, "Two men kissing in fact of course."

"Stop that you two," said Betty, "As in you two men by the way of course."

"Yes stop you two," said park security, "I want you two to leave at once."

"I am glad he came here," said Tommy, "And now them two is leaving now of course."

Them two went to the smallest park and was doing the same thing of course. And like before they was kicked out for doing that in front of children so they went home and did that of course. Tommy and them had lots of good fun there at the park of course. Later at the Finster house we see Kimi and her mom Kira talking there by the way of course. Kimi is standing there in the bathroom as naked as the day she was born of course. Her vagina and nice and smooth front is showing there of course.

"I am glad they was dealt with mom," said Kimi, "Now i will have fun in the bath now of course seeing i am naked."

"Same here of course," said Kira, "I am glad they dealt with them my naked girl of course."

"I have a nice vagina," said Kimi, "And my front is nice and smooth of course by the way in fact."

"You sure do," said Kira, "Time to put you in that bath now of course."

"It is nice and hot," said Kimi, "I am glad i am taking this bath here seeing as i am naked of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. MLK day picnic

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park at the annual MLK day picnic of course. It is open for all people there but one African American kid hates that white people is there. For some reason he thinks that picnic should be for blacks only of course. His mom will have a long talk with him after he will say it of course. That the picnic is for all people not just one ace but all of course and one of the kids is Asian not white. That they are happy they are there of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad we are all here today of course," said Phil, "I am having lots of good time here of course."

"You said it," said Lil, "I see someone coming over here to talk with us."

"Why are you all here?" said that boy, "If i had my way only blacks should be here of course."

"To have fun of course," said Tommy, "This picnic is for people of all races not just one in fact."

"Son we need to talk," said his mom, "As in alone by the way of course it will be kind of long."

Some how that boy thinks only blacks should be allowed there of course. That his mom thinks it was one of his friends told im that of course. Then she found out he got it from a bad kid who he goes to school with of course. Him and is family seems to have a chip on their shoulder. As in thinks all white people should apologize for slavery that was over a hundred year ago by the way of course. So them and is family will move to a majority black town of course after school for the summer. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil are standing naked in the bathroom.

"That boy was mean of course," said Phil, "He some how got the idea it was for blacks only."

"He sure was mom," said Lil, "I am glad his mom came and had a talk with him of course."

"That is good," said Betty, "Time to get you two kids in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis seems to love it by the way as well as me."

"You said it," said Lil, "My vagina and nice and smooth front also loves it."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. Back in preschool

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is back in preschool playing with the blocks having fun. They had fun yesterday at that picnic there now back at preschool in fact. They are building what looks like the local mall of course by the way. They are glad they are back at preschool here in fact. They are having good time playing there inside the preschool of course by the way. They are glad they are there of course. They are glad that bad boy doesn't go to that preschool there. That bad boy goes to a private preschool in fact.

"I love being back here of course," said Phil, "Glad that bad boy doesn't come to this preschool of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I heard he goes to a private preschool in town of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am also glad he doesn't come here and glad he was tool home."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book in her hands."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story today in fact."

They all went to hear that story that teaches to get along with children of all races of course. After that they it was nap time by the way of course. Then after that they went back to play with the blocks right now of course. They played with them until it was time for them to go home by the way of course. They all had their dinner there and now they are talking. They are glad they had so much fun at preschool of course. They also had fun at the park for that picnic. We see Tommy standing naked in the bathroom talking to his mom.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "Same with yesterday at the picnic and soon fun in the bath."

"That is good of course," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i have a penis that is normal size of course."

"Yes it is," said Didi, "Phil has a big and long one by the way of course."

"That he does," said Tommy, "He is a lucky boy by the way in fact by the way."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. We love it

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool coloring having a good time there in fact. They all love that preschool for they have so much fun there of course. They love to play there as well as at the park. They all love that preschool and the teacher there in fact of course. They know come late May they graduate and then goes to Elementary school next school year. They are having a good time there coloring there by the way of course. They are having fun there coloring today. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this preschool here," said Phil, "This place is so much fun because we all go here together of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am so glad we come here together of course."

"I also love it of course," said Tommy, "Think in late May we graduate from here in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today in fact."

They all went to hear that good story the teacher picked out for them. After that came nap time for them by the way. After that they went to color some more of course until it was time for them to go home of course. They then all had their dinner there of course. At the Deville house they are talking of course. Phil and Lil are standing naked in the bathroom of course. Their genitals are showing by the way in fact. They are getting ready for their bath of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love being naked," said Phil, "As you can tell it is because of my penis of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "And to me it is my vagina of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "Time to put you two naked kids in the bath."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "Think late May we graduate from preschool."

"You said it," said Lil, "I am looking forward to graduation day."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. It opens Saturday

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having fun playing with the blocks of course. They heard the new park opens on Saturday of course. They love going to the local park there in that town of course. They will go to that park on Saturday when it opens there in fact of course. They will love to go there when it does on on Saturday of course. They are talking about that new park that will open on Saturday of course. They will all have lots of good fun there of course. We now see them all talking now.

"I love the blocks of course," said Phil, "And think Saturday that new park opens of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will be glad when that new park opens of course."

"I will love that park," said Tommy, "I will go there on the day it opens which is Saturday."

"Same here of course," said Kimi, "I now see the teacher coming with a book in fact."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "The book is about park by the way of course."

Then all the children went to go hear that good story she picked out for them today. After that they had nap time by the way of course. After nap time they went back to play with the blocks until it was time for them to go home of course. After that they had their dinner by the way of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil is standing naked in the bathroom. They are getting ready for their bath of course. They love being naked there of course. They are still talking them three there of course in fact.

"That new park will be fun of course," said Phil, "Now we will soon play in the bath there in fact of course."

"I will be glad when it opens in fact," said Lil, "And yes we will soon play in the bath."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "Time to put you naked kids in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My big and long penis seems to love it."

"Yes it is in fact," said Lil, "I can tell it is just like my vagina of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. Park opens tomorrow

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there having a good time. They heard the new park opens tomorrow in fact. They will love going to that new park tomorrow when it opens. The mayor himself will open that park there. They will love that park there. They are having a good and fun time when they head there tomorrow. They will love going to the park there by the way. That park will be good for them for it will be a good one by the way in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"Think the new park opens tomorrow," said Phil, "I am glad we will go there when it opens by the mayor himself."

"Yes it sure does of course," said Lil, "I will love that new park for i am glad it wont be a bad park."

"Yes it does in fact of course," said Tommy, "I am glad them bad groups was stopped by the way of course."

"And same here in fact," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with the book now."

"Yes of course in fact," said the teacher, "It is now story time for you kids of course."

They all went to hear that story about what to say and what not to say. They are all happy they will go to that park right when it opens by the mayor himself. They are happy they will be going to that park there of course. They will have lots of good time there. After they heard that story it was nap time for them of course. Then after nap time they went back to play with the blocks of course. They are having good fun there until it was time to go home. Tommy is standing naked in the bathroom now.

"I will love that park mom," said Tommy, "I know not to expose my penis and sac in public."

"Same here in fact," said Didi, "And the correct word for that sac is scrotum by the way."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "That will be another good park by the way of course."

"Yes it will be," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "It sure feels good on my naked body of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. New park and a bad boy

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park that just opened today and having fun there. They are glad that new park is open now of course. They are having fun at that new park there but has no idea that a gay boy is coming to that park there. That he wants to see and touch boys genitals. That boy could get in big trouble for trying to touch boys penises. That boy is named Brian Hopper by the way of course. He is a gay boy by the way of course. Before then they are having fun. We see them talking there now.

"I love this new park here," said Phil, "I am glad his park opened today for it is a good park in fact."

"Same here as well," said Lil, "I love his new park here in fact of course."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "I am glad his new park opened by the way of course."

"I sure do as well," said Dil, "I love this new park by the way."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see a boy coming here now of course."

That boy named Brian came and tried to touch Tommy, Phil, and Dil's genitals by the way of course. That boy's mom came over and took him home and spanked him for trying to do that of course. That boy then got grounded as well of course. And if they could they would have his balls cut off. And maybe even his scrotum and penis with it. And make him a nullo there of course. Later at the Finster house we see Kimi standing in the bathroom as naked as the day she was born. We see them two talking now.

"I love that new park there," said Kimi, "I am glad that bad boy got took home of course."

"Same here as well," said Kira, "That bad boy might be a gay boy in fact."

"I know he is mom," said Kimi, "I am glad we went to the new park in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kira, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Kimi, "My vagina seems to love it as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. Best park ever

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Cindy is at church right now enjoying the mass there. Then after that they went to the park and saw Tommy and Dil there. They are having lots of good fun there playing in the sandbox there by the way. They are glad they are at the park today because it is the most kid friendly of course. They love that park there by the way. They love going there for it is a regular park. They don't like the idea for a park for Homosexuals for they want a park for all. We see them talking now of course.

"I am sure glad we came here," said Phil, "This is the best park in this town here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "We had fun in church by the way in fact."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are all here playing of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "This is a good park for it is lots of fun of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "This is a very good park as in the best in fact."

They heard them bad groups is marching on streets in protest. They are making sure it doesn't turn into riots by the way of course. They are playing in the park there having fun of course. They played there until it was time for them to all go home of course. Then they all had their dinner there of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and Lil standing naked in the bathroom. Their genitals is showing by the way of course. Them two love being naked there. They are getting ready for their bath there.

"I love being naked by the way," said Phil, "What i love about my body is my penis and sac."

"Same here," said Lil, "I love about my body is my vagina and nice and smooth front."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "Time to put you two naked kids in the bath."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis seems to love this bath as well."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "My vagina also seems to love it as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Having a good day

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is now at preschool playing with the toys there. They heard the bad groups is coming there as well as a good group by the way. They boys is playing with toy cars and the girls with the dolls there. Their parents will join the protest for the good group instead of the bad group. Their parents are doing that as Tommy and his friends is at preschool. They are having a good day there having lots of good fun there. They love going to that preschool there. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love this preschool it is the best," said Phil, "I heard are parents is in a protest today in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also heard they are at a protest today in fact."

"I also love it," said Tommy, "I also heard they are at town hall of course not here."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book now."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "I have another good story for you kids here."

As the kids are at preschool their parents is at the protest and they won for the local government sided with them. Then after preschool they went to the park and had even more fun there. They are having another good day today. Then after the park they all went home of course. They are now having their dinner there of course. After that Tommy and his mom is talking in the bathroom there. He is as naked as the day as he was born. He looked down and saw his genitals and smiled at it. We see them talking now.

"I had a good day mom," said Tommy, "Now i will have a good time in the bath here."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well we won the protest for the local government sided with us."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I will play with my bath toys not my penis here of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Time to put you in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "I am glad i am taking my bath now of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. The fun of coloring

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now coloring there having a good time there. They love to color for they know how to stay in the lines there doing it. They have lots of fun coloring there having fun doing it of course. They are glad they go to that preschool there for it is a good one. They are happy they are there for they love to color in fact. They will go to the park after preschool today in fact. They love going to that park for it is the best park in that town there in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I love his preschool here in fact," said Phil,"And i love to color here as well of course for it is lots of fun of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "And i also love to color as well for it is fun of course."

"I love this place here," said Tommy, "I love to color as well of course in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I also love to color now here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "This book today is about coloring in fact."

They are going to hear that good story their teacher read to them of course. Then after they heard that story it was nap time for them of course. Then after nap time they went to color some more of course. Then after preschool they went to the park to have even more fun of course. They are in the sandbox right now. After that they all went home and had their dinner of course. Phil and Lil is standing naked in the bathroom for they will have their bath soon. And because they are naked their butts and genitals are showing.

"I love having baths of course," said Phil, "What i love about them is being naked of course in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I also love being naked as well of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "Time to put you two in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "M penis and ball sac seems to love it of course."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "My vagina seems to love it by the way in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Story time there

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now at story time they are hearing a good story. They are glad they are there to hear that good story of course. They are having a good time at preschool because that preschool is the best. The are happy they go there because they are together of course. They are good kids so they won't cause harm to others of course. They would only hurt others if they are provoked of course. Then after nap time them kids are talking in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"That was a good story we heard there," said Phil, "Only i have no foreskin on my penis of course."

"Yes it sure was in fact," said Lil, "I know you don't i seen you naked many times."

"Same here of course, said Tommy, "Me, Phil, and Dil are circumcised by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I see the teacher coming to talk now of course."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "Just out soap there and wash it off in fact."

They are glad they are circumcised as in the boys of course. In fact only two boys there is circumcised. Then two boys is named Charles and Tyler. The rest of them are circumcised there of course. They are happy they went to preschool by the way of course. Then after preschool they all went home and had dinner there of course. Tommy and his mom are there talking right now of course. Tommy is in the bathroom as naked as the day he was born. Them two are talking now of course in fact.

"I loved that story mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i have a circumcised penis by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Phil and Dil was also circumcised of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I seen them two naked before of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am glad you got that done in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I love being a boy by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Good time

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having fun there. They are glad they are there for they are there together in fact. They are having fun playing with the blocks there. They are happy they have a good teacher there of course. They are happy that is such a good preschool there. They will go to the park after preschool today in fact. That is a good preschool they go to in fact. They are all good kids there no bad kids are there right now. We see them all talking right now in fact.

"I love the blocks here and this place," said Phil, "We are having a good time here playing together in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "We are safe here and the blocks is lots of fun here."

"I sure love this place," said Tommy, "The blocks is the most fun toys here by the way."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course coming over here."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "Well i picked out another good book for you kids today."

They all went to hear that story for it is about playing good. They are having good fun hearing that story there. They are having a very good time there. After that story came nap time for them. After that they went to play with the blocks some more. That is a good preschool they go to. After that they all went home and then went to the park and had more fun of course. After that they went home and had dinner there. Now we head to the Pickles house Tommy is standing naked in the bathroom of course.

"I had lots of fun today mom," said Tommy, "Now i am getting ready to have fun in the bath there."

"That is good," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis there."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we boys have these good parts here."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well time to put you in the bath here."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "My penis and ball sac seems to love it as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Preschool and park fun

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there right now. They are having lots of fun there and they will go to the park after preschool today. They love having fun because they are all kids by the way. They love going to that preschool there for they are safe there. They are having a good time playing with the toys there in fact. They are good kids all of them there by the way. That preschool is a good one unlike another preschool there of course. We see them talking right now by the way.

"I love the toys here in fact," said Phil, "Think we go to the park after preschool today by the way in fact."

"I love this place here," said Lil, "I am glad we will go to our favorite park today in fact."

"I am glad we are here," said Tommy, "And i also love that park for it is the best one in town."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I am glad i picked out a story about playgrounds at the park."

They all went to hear that good story the teacher picked out for them today. After that they had nap time there of course. After nap time they went to play with the toys they was playing with before story time and nap time. After that they went home for a short time and then went to the best park in that town they live in. They are having fun there in the sandbox. After that they had their dinner there. Phil and Lil is standing naked in the bathroom there. Their genitals is showing right now in fact.

"I had fun today in fact," said Phil, "Now we are here naked and i see my penis and scrotum in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "My vagina is showing for i see it on me in fact."

"Time to put you two in there," said Betty, "I am glad to see you two's genitals."

"I love my penis," said Phil, "I am glad i am a boy by the way of course in fact by the way."

"I love my vagina," said Lil, "I am glad i am a girl of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	66. The big protest

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing there of course in fact. They have no idea that two groups of protesters is coming to the park to protest there. One is a good group that is for good parks there and one's for a Homosexual park there. Them kids are going to watch it there in fact. They are going to cheer for the good group right there of course. That protest won't become a riot there. They heard riots are bad of course that some could die and many arrested. We see them all talking right now of course.

"I sure love this park here," said Phil, "I am glad we all came here for this is a good park here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad this is the best park for it is the most kid friendly park."

"I sure love this park here," said Tommy, "I am glad we won't get a bad park in this town here in fact."

"I am glad we are here," said Kimi, "I am happy we all came here to this park here."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am happy we all came here to play of course."

Then them two groups of protesters came to the park there. Their parents joined that good group there of course. After the protest ended the local government sided with the good group there. They told that bad group that they will never get that park for they want parks for everyone not just one group of people. They are happy they won that protest there. Later they all went home happy of course. They are glad the bad group decided to stay just a political party. They will be no more protest for that kind of park. Tommy is standing naked in the bathroom.

"I am glad we won mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that could be the last protest of that group there."

"I am glad we did," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I am so glad i am a boy mom by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to put you in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "Now to play with my bath toys here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Bad groups gone

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing there after most came home from church. They are having a good time there in the sandbox there building sand castles. They heard the Helicopter group and the bully group is gone for good there. And the Homosexual group became a political party of course. They will lose big in the next local elections of course. They are having lots of good fun there playing together there. They are having fun and a good time there. We see them talking right now of course. That it is about the bad groups and the good groups.

"I am glad two of them bad groups is gone," said Phil, "But i heard that the Homosexual group is now a political party."

"I heard about that of course," said Lil, "The good groups are still around by the way of course."

"Same here in matter of fact," said Tommy, "They will lose the upcoming local elections big time."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "I hope they lose big as well of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we won them protest here."

They are having a good time at that good park there playing in the sandbox. They are having a fun time there for it is another good day there. They are glad them bad groups are no longer going to protest there. Then after they played they all went home and had their dinner there. They are glad they won them protest that the good groups will still be around in one form or other. They are at home now talking as in Phil and Lil and their mom of course. Them two stands in the bathroom naked as the day they was born.

"I had lots of fun there at the park," said Phil, "I love being naked to see my big and long penis."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I love being naked seeing my vagina of course."

"That is good," said Betty, "You kids have nice genitals time to put you two in there."

"Yes we do mom," said Phil, "I love the way my genitals look for i love to look at them."

I love being naked," said Lil, "I am glad we are in this bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Political talk

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time there. They are happy that them bad groups is gone as in two of them. One of them groups became a political party but no longer protest there. That party is also very unpopular seeing as they are running on getting a park for them. That is why they will lose bad in them elections there. That the current school board member will be reelected to another term on it. That the one running for the bad party is a gay activist. We see them talking now.

"I hope she wins that election," said Phil, "After all she is doing a good job for she knows how it works."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "I heard a gay activist is running for that bad party there."

"I hope she is in fact," said Tommy, "That she is doing a good job for she is a good one."

"I know she will win," said Kimi, "Here comes the good teacher now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked another good story for you kids today in fact."

They all went to go hear that good story for them that the teacher picked out for them. They are glad the current school board is a good one that the members will be reelected to another term. That gay activist is talking to a small group of gays there. That if elected that he would have Homosexuals kiss in front of the students there. They are okay with that by the way in fact. Later they all went home and had their dinner there. They are talking with that current school board member there. We see them three talking now.

"I hope you are in fact," said Tommy, "After all you are doing a good job on it so far."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "Yes you are doing a good job serving on it of course."

"I know i will," said that woman, "Well see you all around time for me to go home."

"Okay then," said Didi, "Tommy it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I heard a gay activist is running against her."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Bullies arrested

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there having fun there. They have no idea that teenagers that are bullies is now coming there. They are coming to tease them kids there for being little kids. Them three teenagers are bad kids all three of them. They are having a good time until them three bad kids comes there of course in fact. Them kids is two boys and a girl there. There names is Butch, Todd, and Mandy by the way of course. They love teasing little kids for some reason or other.

"I sure love this preschool there," said Phil, "I am glad we are all here together having fun here in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are here playing having fun here."

"I sure love this place here," said Tommy, "I am glad we all came here by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for story time for you kids."

Then them three bullies came in and started teasing them just because they are little kids. The teacher told them to leave or she would call the police of them. They refused to leave so she called the police who arrested them three bad kids and charged them with tresspassing and for teasing little kids. They are glad when the police put the handcuffs on them and took them outside and put them in the police car and took them away. They cheered as they was arrested there. We see Phil and Lil talking about when they are standing naked there.

"Yes they was arrested," said Phil, "That girl might was looking at my lower body as in my penis."

"She would have," said Lil, "She has been known to see boys genitals."

"She was arrested," said Betty, "The teacher called all of us after they was arrested."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I am glad they was arrested by the way of course."

"Yes of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are all here now naked in the bath."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. Bad kids convicted

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there having fun there. We see them that they heard them bad kids was convicted in Juvenile court. That they got two months in Juvenile hall of course. They are happy about that for them three teenagers is now there serving time there in fact. We see them playing and talking about that in fact of course. They are all happy kids because them bad kids was convicted on all counts. They are now shown talking there having a good time as well in fact.

"I heard they was convicted," said Phil, "And they got two months in Juvenile hall by the way of course."

I also heard that," said Lil, "I am happy to hear about it of course."

"Same here in fact," said Tommy, "I am glad they will be serving time there."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids."

They then all went to go hear that good story she picked out for them. They are enjoying that good story there then came nap time after that. Then after nap time they went back to play with the blocks there. They all had fun until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are having fun after they had dinner. Tommy is standing in the bathroom naked as the day he was born. His penis and ball sac is showing there. He is having a good and fun time there. We see them talking now of course. That is about that case there of course.

"I heard they was mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they was convicted in fact of course."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "They got two months in juvenile hall."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I hope i never end up there myself."

"I am sure you won't," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i am in the bath now naked."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. Gang war stopped

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there having lots of fun there. They have no idea that two gangs are heading there to fight each other. That one gang will arrive in that area that will put the preschool on lock down to keep the children inside safe from them gangs coming there. They are glad they are there and have no idea a gang war will take place. But that battle won't take place the police is there with a Swat team there. They are all talking there having a good time there.

"I love this preschool here of course," said Phil, "I am happy we all come here together by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we all come here together and playing."

"I sure love this preschool here," said Tommy, "This is a good preschool here in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

Then that one gang came there and the teacher saw them and locked the doors there. That preschool is now on lock down to keep everyone safe there. She is allowed to have a gun there so she got it ready just in case. Then the swat team arrested them as in all of them. They are having a good time at that preschool after the second gang was arrested of course. Then later they all went home of course. They are happy they came home of course. Phil and Lil are standing in the bathroom naked of course.

"They was arrested in fact," said Phil, "I am glad we have a good police force here."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am happy they was arrested by the way of course."

"That is what i heard," said Betty, "Let's put you kids in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis and ball sac sure loves it in fact."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "My vagina also loves it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. They love to color

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now coloring there having a fun time there. We see them having a good and fun time coloring for it is good by the way for them. They are having a good time there as they color right now. It is a good preschool and might be the best public preschool in that town there. They are happy they all go there together. That preschool is a very good one for them of course. They have fun there at that preschool there in fact. We see them all talking right now that they love to color in fact.

"I love to color here," said Phil, "I love to color for it is a good and fun using crayons to color with."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we are coloring today for it is so much fun."

"I sure love to color," said Tommy, "I am glad we come here and now coloring of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see the teacher coming over here now."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They all went over there to the story area for them to hear that good story of course. They are happy they came to preschool today. They are happy they are there to color today in fact. They are happy that after nap time they went back to color there. They are happy to color and had a good time until they all went home of course. That they are glad they go to a good preschool there. When they got home they had dinner there. Then now we see Kimi in the bathroom as naked as the day she was born.

"I had fun today mom," said Kimi, "Now i will have fun and now naked i see my vagina."

"That is good," said Kira, "By the way you have a nice vagina in fact."

"Thanks mom," said Kimi, "I am glad i am a girl in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kira, "Time to put you in that bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Kimi, "I am happy we went to color in preschool today in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. Music park coming

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox having a good time there. They are having a good time playing and talking there of course. They heard that a music park is coming there soon in that town there. They are happy that everyone will e able to go to it of course. The Homosexual park would only allow their own kind there of course. That guards would ask them if they are gay or straight and only allow the gay and lesbian people would go there. We see them all talking right now of course.

"I heard a music park is coming soon," said Phil, "That the bad political party is upset that it isn't for them."

"Same thing i heard," said Lil, "I am sure they will lose the local election."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "They will lose big in them elections coming soon."

"I hope they do," said Kimi, "I am sure they would hate the music park."

"I know they will," said Dil, "The local elections is coming very soon."

They heard the music park is indeed coming to that town there and the local elections for some offices of course. That it is for the school board and for dog catcher as well. That also can vote on a sales tax and property tax hike. The music park will e for everyone after all of course. They heard that a park for Homosexual would only allow Homosexuals to go in there. They heard that the bad political party doesn't like that they got rejected once again. They hope they win the local election next time there of course. At the Deville house Phil and Lil are standing naked in the bathroom there.

"I hope we can use it," said Phil, "I heard that bad party was once again blocked by the way of course."

"I am sure we can," said Lil, "I hope they lose big or public schools would teach it in fact."

"I heard about that," said Betty, "If they would teach it in public school then private school then."

"This water is nice and hot," said Phil, "My penis and scrotum seems to love it as well of course."

"It sure is," said Lil, "My vagina and nice and smooth front seems to love it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. We hope hey lose

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time in the sandbox there having fun there. We see they are having a good time at a good park there. They heard that bad party might try to cheat in that election for the school board and the post of dog catcher in fact of course. They are happy they are at the best park for it is the most kid friendly there. They hope the music park is also good of course. That bad party wants to takeover the government of that town in elections. We see them all talking now.

"I sure love this good park here," said Phil, "I heard that bad party might go with cheating there of course.

"Same here in fact of course," said Lil, "I hope the music park is good but that party needs to go."

"I sure love this park here in fact," said Tommy, "It is a very good park and yest that party is bad."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I hope they don't cheat to win them elections there."

"And same here," said Dil, "My mom will take a job to look into the elections."

The police will also look at the bad party that if they cheat they would know about it. That party is under investigation right now. They are a bad party who doesn't want equality but wants the Homosexuals to rule that town there. They are a bad paty who might be left wing as in become a gay and lesbian ruled town. They want to name it Homosexualville. Then later after they played they all went home of course and had their dinner there. Tommy and his mom are talking that she took that post to look into that party.

"I hope they won't cheat mom," said Tommy, "If they do they would takeover the school board of course."

"If they do we will know it," said Didi, "Me along with Betty and them are on that case."

"That is good mom of course," said Tommy, "I hope they won't try to cheat to win it mom."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i will be naked and see my penis."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Bad party meets

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time there because they love that place. They are having a good time playing with the blocks there as the bad party is meeting there. That bad party wants to turn that town into town there of course by the way in fact. The bad party is meeting at their party HQ of course in fact by the way. They have a good time there having lots of fun of course. That bad party there wants to takeover the public schools if elected. We see that party meeting now in fact.

"We should win he election there," said the chairman, "I have an idea how to win the election by cheating."

"That is a good idea sir," said party member two, "There is a group that is watching us by the way."

"Yes they are sir," said another party member, "Cheating is voter fraud which is a crime in fact."

"I have decided we should cheat," said the chairman, "After all i am the chairman after all."

"Your under arrest in fact," said a police officer, "Of wanting to cheat in the election of course."

With the chairman arrested they elected a new one of course. That former chairman is now charged with wanting to cheat to win that election that is coming up in April. That bad party is a bad but now a bit less bad now of course in fact. They are a bit less bad than they was. They told him they was being watched. Then the chairman opened his big mouth that he wanted them to cheat to win the election which would have been voting fraud which is a crime. Then Tommy and his mom are talking about it right now of course as he is naked there.

"I heard he was mom," said Tommy, "That party is a bad one there of course."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "That chairman did a bad thing there."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we have good police of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I love my penis by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. The lawyer

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time there because they love that place. They are having a good time playing with the blocks there. The lawyer there will take the case to defend that chairman there. We now see Tommy and his friends are playing with the blocks together. They are happy they are there. That former chairman has a partner with a man who is a nullo as in a Eunuch without a penis. Then we head to the county jail to see the former chairman talking to his lawyer there of course.

"I am happy you will take the case," said he chairman, "I was framed by that non party member of course."

"No problem at all," said the lawyer, "I am glad i will defend you in the court of law."

"Yes indeed of course," said the chairman, "I am glad you will defend me of course."

"I am glad i will," said the lawyer, "I am glad i will defend you against that DA of course."

"That is good," said the chairman, "I am happy that my partner is coming to visit me today."

Then his partner who is a nullo came there to visit him. The lawyer knows something looks different about that man there. After all he has no genitals there. They are floating in a jar at home there. The former chairman told the lawyer that he had his genitals removed as in his partner. Then later at the Deville house we see Phil and Lil are in the bathroom standing there naked as the day they was born. There genitals are showing there. They are happy they have will use them for sex one day. We see them three talking now.

"I love being a boy of course," said Phil, "For i love having a penis which i like the looks of and the word penis."

"I love being a girl," said Lil, "For i love having a vagina after all of course."

"I is filled you two," said Betty, "I see your genitals they are nice."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "The penis can be lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Lil, "I am glad we are in the bath now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. The hearing

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time there because they love that place. That bad guy is at court for that hearing there of course in fact. The hearing is before the trial can begin of course. Tommy and his friends are having fun playing with the toys at the preschool there. They hope that bad guy is guilty because of voting fraud and such. They are at the hearing as in that bad guy along with his lawyer and the DA and the judge. They are now at the hearing now. We see them talking now.

"I plead no guilty your honor," said he chairman, "That is my plead by he way of course in fact."

"Then he jury will be picked," said the judge, "I will not be the judge on the trial."

"I am ready for that," said the DA, "I am ready to help pick the jury of course."

"Same here," said defense lawyer, "I am ready for that as well in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the chairman, "I am ready to leave the court now."

Tommy and his fiends had fun at preschool playing with the toys there had a good time of course. They are going to pick the jury and knows their parents won't be picked because they know that bad guy is guilty and they need people who would be more fair than them on that case in fact. They are glad they won't be called because they would chose to listen only to what the DA would say and not the defense. Their preschool teacher would get picked for it of course. Then we see Tommy standing naked in the bathroom there.

"I know he is guilty mom," said Tommy, "I hope the soon to be jury convicts him of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis."

"Thanks mom," said Tommy, "I love my penis very much so in fact."

"No problem," said Didi, "It is a circumcised penis of course."

"I love his bath here," said Tommy, "I am glad he is going on trial of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. The Trial part 1

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time there because they love that place. That bad guy is now on trial now for the jury was picked so it started. They are having the opening arguements right now with the state going first as always of course. Tommy and them is happy there playing knowing the trial is underway of course. The DA is now ready to give his opening arguement that he knows he is guilty after all of course. He is a known tough DA there in fact. We see them talking now.

"That man there is guilty," said the DA, "That man wants the schools to teach it in schools there of course."

"Yes please go on," said the judge, "I see your not done yet for i can tell of course."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "That man was going to use dead people and fictional characters to vote to win them the elections thank you."

"Your turn now," said the judge, "After all this is a fair trial in fact of course."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "That man is a good man who would never cheat to win for he is law abiding thank you."

Tommy and them are having fun at preschool during that time that man is on trial for. After preschool they all went to the park and played some more then went home and had their dinner and now they are talking. We head to the Finster house we see Kimi standing naked in the bathroom with her vagina and nice and smooth front is showing. They are talking as the bath tub s filling up of course. They know that man is guilty of doing the crimes that was done there. We see them two talking now of course.

"I know he is guilty mom," said Kimi, "He is such a bad man who would cheat as well to get his way."

"Same here in fact," said Kira, "Time to put you in the bath there."

"It is nice and hot as always," said Kimi, "That bad man needs to be in prison in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Kira, "I am happy i am not on the jury in fact."

"Yes of course mom," said Kimi, "I am glad our neighbor got picked as in the woman."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. The Trial part 2

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time there because they love that place. That bad guy is still on trial and it is now the witness phase of the trial. They are glad they are in preschool for that defense lawyer would try to bribe them for the defense of course. That trial there has good witnesses but the defense has scum to testify for him. Didi Pickles is the first up for the state. That she is the star witness of the state of course. The defense will have his turn to cross examine her. We see them talking now in court.

"Yes i was there," said Didi, "That man over there wanted to cheat to win the elections."

"That is true," said the DA, "I now step aside for the defense to have his turn."

"You can now have your turn," said the judge, "For this here witness of course in fact of course."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "Is it true you are a high school teacher?"

"That isn't part in this case here," said Didi, "You should ask me questions for the case."

Then the DA said he objects that it isn't part of that case there to ask questions for that case there. He allowed her to step down after he asked is your son's circumcised or not. It has nothing to do with that case there. The defense seems weak in that case there that he thinks he really did do them crimes is why he is doing that of course. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking there when the tub is filling up for him to take it. So yes he is standing naked with his penis showing.

"I am glad it is going well mom," said Tommy, "For the state that is and a weak defense as well of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "I know the defense is next in that trial there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I hope he does get convicted of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "He most likely will be convicted in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i am in the bath now in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. Some fun there

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at the park having some fun there by the way of course. They are playing in the sandbox there for it is fun for them of course. They are happy they won't get a park for Homosexuals only for that town there. They are happy they are in the most kid friendly park there of course. That bad park would not allow any children unless they are gay. We see them all talking there. They are happy the town council and mayor rejected the idea for that park there. We see them all talking there.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "It is a good park unlike what that party wants there of course in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we won't have a gay and lesbian park here."

"It is a good park," said Tommy, "I am glad the state is doing a good job in that case there."

"I love this park," said Kimi, "I am happy we are here to have some fun of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I hope the DA cross examine them bad witnesses of course."

They are glad they are at that park today of course and they are having some fun there. They played until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all went home and had their dinner by the way in fact. Then after that before bath time they are talking by the way in fact. We see Phil and Lil are standing in the bathroom before their bath naked as the day they was born. Their genitals are showing there. They love them parts they have there. They know how important them parts are of course.

"I had some fun there of course," said Phil, "I am glad we are naked i see my penis and my scrotum by the way."

"Yes indeed we did," said Lil, "You have a nice penis there and i have a nice vagina."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "You do have a good looking set of male organs there."

"Thanks you two," said Phil, "The penis can be lots of fun of course."

"Looks like it is," said Lil, "I can see ha i can be of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. Church and park

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Phil and them is at church for the Mass that priest is giving there of course in fact. Then they went to the park to have good fun there of course. They are glad they are there at that park there for they love it of course. They saw Tommy and Dil there waiting on them there. They are having fun in the sandbox there for they love going there of course. They are happy they are there to have fun there of course. Tommy and them are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals only. We see them all talking now.

"I had fun at church today," said Phil, "Now we are here to have fun here at this park here of course."

"Yes we sure did," said Lil, "This is the best park in this town here of course."

"I love this park," said Tommy, "I am glad we came to this park here by the way of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am happy we all came here today."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad there is no gay park here."

They are glad they are at the park there playing in the sandbox there. They played there at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad that they won't be a park for Homosexuals in that town there of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking after they had their dinner there of course. Tommy is standing there in the bathroom naked as the day they was born. That his penis and ball sac with his balls in it because it is plump and not flat. We see them two talking there now.

"I had fun there mom," said Tommy, "I love being naked here i see my penis there of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "You have a nice penis there of course."

"I love it mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i am a boy by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to put you in that bath there."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "It is nice and hot as always of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	82. The Trial part 3

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a fun time playing with the blocks there. And at the courtroom the closing arguements will soon begin of course in fact. The DA is known to be a tough one who knows that man is guilty of what he is charged of. The defense lawyer isn't a strong one like the DA is who also knows he is guilty. They are glad the case is winding down that the jury will decide the fate of that man that is on trial there. The closing arguments is now starting we see them all talking now.

"That man there is guilty," said the DA, "The evidence points to him that is the list of names they would use."

"Please go on," said the judge, "Then the defense would have his turn."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "That man is a known bad man who went to prison once."

"Your turn now sir," said the judge, "After all this is a fair trial not a show trial."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "That man never served time in prison."

They went on and on from both sides then they then went on home that the jury will decide his fate in that trial there. They are glad the trial is winding down. Tommy and his friends heard about that case there. That it is now in the hands of the jury now. We see Phil and Lil standing naked in the bathroom with their genitals showing by the way of course. Them two are getting ready for their bath together by the way of course. They are twins so they saw each other naked many time of course. We see them talking now.

"I love being naked," said Phil, "I heard the jury will decide the fate of that bad man there."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also heard that by the way in fact."

"It is ready you two," said Betty, "I am glad that case is winding down now."

"I love baths," said Phil, "My penis seems to love it."

"Same here," said Lil, "My vagina seems to love it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	83. The Trial part 4

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there having fun there. At the court house in the courtroom the jury came up with a verdict after only one vote. They are glad that trial is coming to an end by the way of course. That they hope it is guilty so justice can be served. They know he is a bad man who needs to go to prison of course. That the foreman has the verdict in her hand. They made there way to the jury box where they are at. We see the judge came out. We see them all talking now.

"Has the jury came up with a verdict?" said the judge, "After all no hung jury allowed in this case here."

"We have your honor," said jury foreman, "It is right here in my right hand now."

"Hand it to me," said the judge, "Defendent please rise. What does the jury finds him?"

"Guilty your honor, " said jury foreman, "That is the verdict we came up with."

"Sentence phase is tomorrow," said the judge, "Take him back to the county jail one last time."

Tommy and his friends heard the guilty verdict and is happy about it. They know he can spend ten to twenty years in prison. They are happy that party will come to an end after that local election in April. They are glad that bad man will be going to prison to serve time there. They heard that a big gay man called Bubba will rape him in his cell or shower. And they heard prison gangs are there that he might have to join one so they could protect him from that. We see Kimi standing naked in the bathroom and talking about it.

"I am glad of the verdict mom," said Kimi, "I am glad he will go to prison for ten to twenty years."

"Yes same here," said Kira, "By the way you have a nice vagina."

"Thanks mom," said Kimi, "I am happy being a girl of course."

"Yes indeed," said Kira, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"Okay mom," said Kimi, "It is nice and hot as always of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	84. Last chapter

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there having a good time. That man is now getting sentenced to prison time for ten to twenty years of course. They are glad it is ending now because now they can move on. That bad guy hopes to appeal to a higher court using his appeals. Tommy and them are glad that bad man is going to prison soon. We see them playing with the toys there. They are just glad that case is coming to an end. They are happy that case is ending. We see them talking now in this last chapter here.

"I say he should get ten years," said the DA, "That it is his first time doing them crimes there."

"Very well then," said the judge, "You can take him to the prison bus for that prison."

"Yes your honor," said a policeman, "It will be my pleasure of course."

"I will appeal it," said the chairman, "It is my right to do that of course."

"Yes you do," said the judge, "I know that and they know it now take him away."

They all heard he got ten years in prison for them crimes there of course. They hope them appeals fail so he can stay in prison where he belongs of course. They heard the party he ran will go away after the local elections is over with. They are just glad them appeals won't work by the way of course. They know a high profile case the appeals just won't work for the judges know about it and will deny them appeals before they would even before they begin. They are happy to hear that of course. We see Tommy standing naked in the bathroom with his penis showing.

"I am glad it is over with," said Tommy, "That bad man will now serve ten years in prison."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "By the way you have a nice penis and ball sac."

"Yes i do mom," said Tommy, "I love my genitals for i could use them to reproduce someday."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time to put you in the bath now."

"It is nice and hot," said Tommy, "I am happy that case is over with."

I hope you liked this long story here of course. I might make a sequel. The end.


End file.
